


We've been hurting bad, we've been hurt before. Don't you fall until we know for sure.

by AlexMel21



Category: Major Crimes
Genre: A lot of steamy making out, F/M, Overthinking, Relief, Weddings, breaking point, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMel21/pseuds/AlexMel21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't really want to go to his daughter's wedding now that there's a murder on their own front. Sharon's been thinking too much about what happened and why they weren't there to solve it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've been hurting bad, we've been hurt before. Don't you fall until we know for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-d. written because the last episode was kind of amazing but not really because "she's a married woman, not a date or anything." plus i can't concentrate on my transcription work.
> 
> comments are love. :)
> 
> Title from Aliya Parcs' song, Stop, Think.

"Sharon I'm really sorry you had to go through that awkward meet and greet." Andy said as he ran his hand on his face, not so slowly though as he was driving. Sharon just chuckled from the passenger's seat.

"I was kind of expecting it, you know, the interrogation, but we're on the other side of it. Makes a nice change sometimes." she laughed again as she turned and faced Andy.

"Yeah, I really think Nicole sees you as a uhm..."

"What, a new stepmom?"

"Yeah...She told me while we're doing the father of the bride dance that I can't...keep..."

"Keep...?"

"Myself from you."

Sharon laughed out loud as Andy blushed furiously, honestly it's like he's sixteen all over again, he just turned a shade darker when he heard his Captain's throaty laughter.

"Well I'm inclined to agree with her. I honestly thought you're going to burn a hole on the side of my head--you've been staring at me during the whole sermon."

Sharon laughs again as she smoothes her white dress down, she was so thankful that her dry cleaning was brought up in the Murder room instead of her condo, she was ready to change out of her office clothes and the grime and sickness of that day's homicide, a serial pedophile coach preying on his own team...it was unbearable.

She was lost again in her thoughts, her hands smoothing the fabric became more agitated. Her cocktail ring got caught on he teeny thin brown belt accentuating her equally teeny waist, which promptly flew off her finger. Andy stopped the car, he must've heard the gears in her head working.

"You okay?"

"Yes. I was just. thinking about...what happened today. I guess I didn't call out on your staring because it kept me distracted. We're going to be facing another possible lawsuit."

Andy leaned back on the driver's seat and sighed.

"Sharon, he wasn't in our custody. He wasn't even arrested, he was just going in for questioning and it was entirely voluntary."

Sharon mirrored him and closed her eyes.

"Yes but the father was. Frey didn't know he was in the area--"

"Was. As in past tense. We didn't know he would go and kill Frey himself to avenge his son? I mean seriously Sharon no one knew he'd even have a gun on him."

"We had to know--"

"No Sharon, we didn't have to know anything. We can't know everything!" his voice boomed in the small car and Sharon sat up, startled from his sudden change of tone. Andy slammed the steering wheel and faced her,

"You know what, I wouldn't let you think yourself out too much, we had a great time in my daughter's wedding---"

"Andy..."

"No just stop. Stop thinking about work. Stop thinking about the deaths. Stop thinking about you being the Captain or you being a married woman who doesn't have a husband at all. Just stop thinking about other people for once and think about yourself because---"

His next words were lost as Sharon unclipped her seatbelt and turned swiftly on her seat and she pulled Andy by the back of his neck and kissed him. Thoroughly. Her tongue swept on his lips and he immediately sucked it hard. His hands held on to her hips, grabbing her and pulling her towards him. Sharon's other hand unclipped his seatbelt without breaking their kiss and straddled him. Andy still was sucking greedily on her tongue when he pulled the seat lever and made his seat slide backwards to give her space.

They did have a great time during the wedding. She wasn't even joking when she said she likes weddings, she does. It doesn't remind her of her own, but more on the fact that a new chapter is beginning on the lives of these young people. Sharon even danced with him when he asked for her hand. They totally forgot about her being his superior or that his hand was sitting a bit lower from her hips, but not exactly on her arse. They laughed and teased each other and even against Sharon's will, she got the bouquet and Andy fought furiously for the garter. On his part, he didn't even try to behave around her anymore, it was his natural reaction to her, being so gentle and careful and his nice guy attitude is more pronounced when she's near.

If he was really honest with himself, they kind of overshadowed the bride and groom today. Sharon in her little white dress that fell just above her knees, her cream heels, her hair full and perfect. She decided to take off the bun she wore that afternoon and went away for a few minutes to have it blow dried again.

When she came back, there was a dead swimming coach on their lot, an aggravated murder room and the general chaos that started from someone getting a too-soon death sentence that didn't come from the courts. Wasn't this the very event they were trying to avoid? The death of an accused from the hands of the accuser without the courts' go signal. It was all overwhelming and dreadful that both of them didn't want to attend the wedding anymore, but Provenza glared at him and then a little bit at her, told them to shoo away and don't ever call the office until the night was over.

_"You could always get updates from us tomorrow. Just go to your daughter's wedding."_

So away they went, even if there was this huge gnawing feeling in the middle of their guts. It wouldn't be so appropriate to feel celebratory while they get away from a father just trying to make his relationship with his son right, even if it was post- mortem. They tried their best to forget about it for a while, for the wedding, for Andy's daughter.

Sharon's dress was rumpled as Andy ran his hands up and down her hips and thighs, his fingers catching on the hem of her dress, warming her up and letting her dictate the pace of their kisses. It was surreal, his Captain on his lap, letting out mewling sounds that drove him nuts. He didn't know how this became as it is but he has always called her, in his mind, HIS Captain. Always on the possessive.

When they broke up for air, Andy continued kissing her neck and collarbones, little nips and licks and Sharon ran her hands on his hair and gripped on it as he opened the collar of her dress and kissed down on the revealed skin of her chest, her breasts straining from the lacy bra she was wearing. Her grip on his hair went tighter and she was becoming louder with her moaning.

She brought his head up and kissed him again as his hands sought her breasts and squeezed them, playing with their fullness. He swallowed her throaty moans as he felt and pinched her nipple through the layers of her clothing. He did that again and she drew her lips away from his to give his ears that high- pitched moan. She was still gripping his hair tight as she leaned her head back, her hair falling into a curtain as he went on and unbutton the front of her dress and captured a nipple in his mouth. He licked the hard nub quickly and sent Sharon screaming.

She thrusted her chest up, urging Andy to take more. His hand grabbed Sharon's arse and squeezed it as his other hand began swirling tight circles on her inner thigh, the swirling climbing upwards until he felt the garter he put on during the reception. He could still remember the challenging smirk she gave him as he pushed the garter higher, the screams of the people who witnessed it was lost on him as he stared at his Captain, so radiant and happy even thought they both know that there's a murder hanging on their heads when they return to normal tomorrow.

He didn't want to return to normal.

He pushed the garter more into Sharon's thigh until his thumb hit her soaking underwear. Through the thick haze of lust, Sharon gripped Andy's head and brought it up so she could kiss him again, in time with the slow circles Andy drew on her panties. She was keeping her hips from grinding too much, she felt Andy hard on her thigh. This was getting a bit out of hand. She was only supposed to kiss him hard so he would stop chastising her.

"Slow down, Lieutenant." she whispered roughly on Andy's lips.

A needy groan escaped Andy's lips when the command was spoken. The sound of their heavy breathing was the only thing that Andy could hear, well, that and Sharon'sh eart going wild with tha-thump, tha-thumping.

Sharon was trying to stop her moans from coming out as her harsh pants left her mouth. She was also trying to contain her heartbeat, a feat that was hard to do since Andy's hands were still busy, one smoothing on her arse, the other inside her dress and caressing the garter, while his mouth was still giving her collarbones little kisses and nips. She drew a deep breath and let it out, shuddering as she controlled her breathing, and her hormones. Whoever said that menopause was a hard climb up to a mountain should be shot. Nobody told her it was Mt. Everest.

"Promise me we'll talk about this, that you won't ignore me or what happened here..." Andy whispered reverently on her collarbone. He slowly took his hand out from underneath her and began buttoning up the front of her dress. Sharon was speechless with what Andy was doing. If he didn't stop after saying it once to him, she really wasn't sure if she could tell him to stop again. She wanted this to happen, more than anything else, she wanted Andy, but they were both...not ready.

They were messed up separately, and she has no doubt that if they got away with what they both want, it would be an even more trickier thing to deal with. A bigger elephant that needed to be talked about, but right now, they need to get some sleep and face the music tomorrow, without making anything awkward. She never liked awkward.

"Promise." Sharon said before holding Andy's face lightly with both of her hands and kissing him sweetly on his lips. His hands were warm and steady on her hips like how they started. She nibbled his lower lip before looking at him.

"But promise me that we'll not be...awkward. I don't want to be awkward tomorrow, or any other day that we're working. We will talk about this, I just don't know when." she said, never breaking her gaze from him.

"Maybe after everything has simmered down? Over coffee?" he suggested, as he started smoothing her dress down.

"Okay."

Sharon went back to the passenger seat and clipped on her seatbelt as Andy slid forward again and did his seatbelt too. When he looked at his Captain, instead of a shy smile or avoiding his eyes entirely, a wide radiant smile was given to him by Sharon.

They'd be alright. They will talk. He will make sure she will be his. Because right now, he thinks he's already hers without her even asking.


End file.
